Familia de lobos
by LightResurrection
Summary: Fic conjunto con NB y You. Bolt recibe una increíble noticia: unos familiares vendrán a visitarlo ¡y tienen mascotas! Ansioso por conocer a su nueva familia, Bolt espera llevarse bien con su familia sin saber lo que vendrá después.


NB: ¡Hola queridos amigos de Bolttens!

You: y síp, NB y You se han unido con LightResurrection.

NB: espero que disfruten el fic, los personajes tienen nombres increíbles, creativos y personalidades asombrosas.

You: Light ¿harías los honores de empezar?

Light: ¡Así es! Hemos decidido tomar esta idea y sacarle bastante provecho, espero que a todos les guste así como a nosotros nos ha gustado escribirla.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Primos.

Era una noche oscura que solo era iluminada por el brillo de una luna llena y un manto de estrellas. Bajo de este hermoso cielo un tren avanzaba a gran velocidad, dos hermanos admiraban el hermoso manto nocturno.

—Hermano… la luna es hermosa—decía un Border Collie de color negro, tenía rayas blancas de su cabeza a su cola y una punta blanca al final de esta. Ojos color verde que brillaban de asombro ante tal hermosa luna–. ¿Por qué no elevas la vista para verla?

—Sí, sí, sí... la misma noche y las mismas estrellas. Ya es tarde ¿no estás un poco cansado?—replicó un gato Angora de color blanco puro y ojos azules, el cual estaba recostado en un asiento frente al del perro.

—Ya... no seas así, quizá mañana no tendremos un cielo tan hermoso–movía la cola muy alegre apoyándose por la ventana del tren.

—Ahhh... ya que—el gato eleva la mirada y ve el majestuoso cielo, soltando un sonrisa–. Supongo que no está mal.

El perro rió ante la reacción de su "hermano"—Te lo dije...-se sentó y ambos se quedaron mirando el firmamento—y dime ¿A dónde era que íbamos?–Preguntó bostezando.

—A conocer a la nieta de nuestros amos–miraba a las personas, aproximadamente de 50 años, que dormían en la misma habitación que ellos. Tanto el gato como el perro les agradó la noticia que les dieron sus dueños al encontrar un tren que permitía tener mascotas en el mismo vagón donde descansaban sus dueños—. Creo que se llama... Penny—sonrió mirando al perro.

—Penny—susurró el perro—. ¿Crees que le gusten los animales?—preguntó confundido y a la vez emocionado.

—Ehm sí, de hecho creo que su mascota es un perro de televisión…—Intentaba recordar el nombre de dicho perro.

— ¿Un perro de la televisión? ¡Me pregunto si ese perro conocerá a Bolt!—se alegró.

—Quien sabe…—levantó los hombros y se recostó—Pregúntale—bostezó—cuando lo veamos mañana…

—Lo haré—decía entre risas—. Descansa hermano—le dedicó una sonrisa ante de acostarse a dormir.

—Duerme bien hermano—ambos se quedaron dormido bajo el velo de la noche.

Era de admirar que a pesar de lo rápido que iba el tren, este era a la vez silencioso para no interrumpir el sueño de los pasajeros. Mientras tanto, en una casa a las afuera de la ciudad, un perro observaba el mismo cielo estrellado intrigado de conocer a su familia. Era algo nuevo para él, e incluso era una sorpresa preparada por Penny y su madre, claro que ellas no sabían que Bolt estaba al tanto de las cosas gracias a una gata.

Intentó dormir varias veces pero la intriga no lo dejaba, solo miraba al cielo tratándose de imaginar lo que dirá, el cómo actuará, ¿debía ser serio o juguetón? Esa y otras preguntas vagaban por la mente del cachorro.

—Bolt... ¿sabes qué hora es?—preguntó Mittens somnolienta.

Bolt se asustó un poco pero al darse cuenta que era Mittens se relajó—Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el día de mañana.

Mittens sonrió. Aún tenía mucho por enseñarle a Bolt sobre la verdadera vida. Hablar sobre la familia en el mundo real era un tema que ella deseaba hablar con él y que ahora unos parientes vendrán a visitarlo sería mucho mejor.

—Pues será mejor que vayas a dormir, no es de buena educación recibir a tu familia si estás durmiendo en la sala.

Bolt rió nervioso, imaginándose tal escena—Es cierto.

Mittens se acomodó para volver a dormir—Que tengas dulces sueños cachorrito.

Bolt sonrió observando el cielo una última vez antes de intentar dormir nuevamente.

El perro no tardo en quedarse dormido bajo la luz de la luna con la idea de conocer parte de su familia. La noche y las estrellas cuidaban de los sueños del perro, de la gata y los demás en la casa así como también a los hermanos que estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Al siguiente día.

Era una brillante mañana en casa de Penny(Sea cual sea el apellido), el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación despertando a Bolt, quien de inmediato se levantó dejando salir un bostezo. Hoy era el gran día, hoy una parte de su familia lo visitaría. Con alegría, salió de la habitación de Penny y bajo las escaleras para luego salir por la puerta de perros que estaba en la cocina. Una vez fuera de la casa, aplicó algo que Mittens le enseño durante su viaje por el país: determinar la hora del día según la posición del sol en el cielo. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, algo temprano.

—Vaya, me levanté muy temprano-Pensó Bolt con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya era una costumbre para él levantarse a esa hora.

No se fijó si alguien más estaba despierto al igual que él pero no le dio mucha importancia y decidió entrar nuevamente por la cocina a esperar a que el desayuno estuviera listo.  
Mientras tanto, en un tren a punto de llegar a su destino, un perro y un gato estaban despiertos y listos para llegar al final de su viaje en tren.

El perro estaba emocionado por llegar—Oh genial, ya falta poco.

Su hermano asintió y le sonrió—Así es hermano, ya falta poco.

Le devolvió la sonrisa—Sabes, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasará en esta visita.

El gato arqueó una ceja después de escucharlo—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, pero de seguro es la emoción de verlos por primera vez... ya se me pasara.

Mientras, gata dormía plácidamente pero un ruido de la cocina la despertó. Lentamente bajó por las escaleras algo somnolienta y vio a Bolt intentando alcanzar su bolsa de comida.

—Bolt...—bostezó—nunca lograras alcanzarla, déjame ayudarte—subió dando un ágil salto y tiro la bolsa, la cual cayó sobre Bolt—. Ups… ¿estás bien?

—Sí... solo que... la bolsa está cerrada—Decía tratando de quitarse la bolsa de comida de encima. Una vez cumplida su misión intentó abrirla.

—¿Qué harías sin mí?—usó sus colmillos para desgarras la bolsa y poner el contenido en el plato de Bolt.

—Muchas gracias—empezó comer mientras Mittens solo se limitó a verlo.

Bolt se limitó a solo sonreír e intento no reír al ver como su amiga solucionaba todo en un parpadeo.

—Es algo increíble—susurró Bolt inconscientemente mientras seguía comiendo.

Mittens seguía observándolo, sonriendo después de eso—Bueno, lo que tanto esperabas ya llegó. Hoy es el día.

—Qué extraño, lo mismo pensé yo—dijo Bolt tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

—Creo que sí...—susurro la gata ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Se creó entre ellos un silencio incomodo mientras Bolt seguía comiendo calmadamente. Mittens no tenía problemas en quedarse así un rato, además, no tenía hambre ni nada por el estilo. Bolt no dejaba de sentir la mirada de la gata sobre él, lo cual lo ponía un poco nervioso de hecho. Al terminar de comer, tomó un poco de agua y miró a Mittens.

—Bueno, ¿quieres hacer algo para matar el tiempo?—preguntó moviendo su cola alegre.

—Mmm ¿qué tienes en mente?—preguntó algo interesada—¿Un truco nuevo tal vez?

—Sí, ¿qué más tengo que aprender?—preguntó muy emocionado.

—Creo que probaremos con enterrar huesos—dijo mientras salía por la puerta de mascotas.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó confundido.

—Yo que sé, no soy perro—sonrió y fue cerca de un basurero—. Pero he visto a perros hacerlo así que veremos que tal…

—De acuerdo—se lanzó al basurero muy entusiasmado.

Mittens se sorprendió ¿acaso el no vio el hueso que estaba junto al basurero? Ella esperó pacientemente a que el perro saliera del basurero, no se sorprendió al verlo todo sucio y manchado. Bolt no encontró ningún hueso dentro del basurero.

—Después de todo lo que pasé allí dentro...—susurró Bolt-No encontré ningún hu—se detuvo al ver un pequeño hueso al lado de Mittens— ¿Estuvo allí todo este tiempo, no?

Mittens sonrió divertida, asintiendo—Sí. Por lo menos de todo esto saldrá algo bueno.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó.

La gata tomo el hueso y se lo llevó con ella—Te tendrás que dar un baño, te hacía falta uno. Ven, sígueme, es hora de enseñarte a enterrar un hueso.

Las orejas de Bolt cayeron un poco al oír la palabra "baño", suspiró y siguió a Mittens hasta una zona alejada con un gran campo abierto perfecto para cavar y enterrar un hueso.

Mientras.

Un perro jadeaba emocionando mirando por la ventana de un taxi.

—Ehm, se te cae la baba. Y la lengua—lo miraba con cierto asco por su comportamiento.

— ¡Ya no puedo esperar!—estaba muy emocionado pero se calmaba cuando su dueño le indicaba.

—No se nota-Dijo entre risas. Se recostó en los muslos de su dueña—, solo espero que no causes un escándalo…

De vuelta en el prado

Bolta ya había escavado un profundo hoyo— ¿Es suficiente?-preguntó a medio metro abajo de la tierra.

—Supongo...—arroja el hueso— ¡ahora sal!

Bolt salió con cierta dificultad lleno de tierra sobre su sucio pelaje— ¡¿Y ahora qué?!—preguntó viendo el hueso en el fondo de hoyo

—Vuelves a llenar el agujero—rió viendo el gran montón de tierra.

—Sabes, aun no entiendo para qué hago esto—confesó Bolt terminando de llenar el pozo—. Pero si los perros lo hacen, por mi está bien.

Mittens sonrió ante la actitud del perro, en cierto modo le brindaba paz—Bien Bolt... Ahora hazlo de nuevo. Desentiérralo y vuelve a enterrarlo.

Bolt se confundió un poco— ¿Espera, qué?

—Nada de "¿qué?". Hazlo.

Mientras tanto, dos animales y sus dueños estaban cerca de su destino. Un taxi se detuvo y una pareja bajo de este, un hombre de pelo negro con pocas canas y una señora pelirroja, seguidos de ellos dos animales bajaron, un perro y un gato.

—Wow mira la casa y el campo—olfateaba— ¡El aroma asombroso!-recorría y daba vueltas por todas partes.

—Sí, está bonito—se limitaba a sentarse y ver a su hermano correr como loco—. Veo que te gustó.

—Sí, y...—seguía olfateando—huele a... un perro, un gato y...un hámster que...tiene un dieciseisavo de lobo y algo de glotón con...

— ¡Tio y Tia!-salió corriendo una inocente chica interrumpiendo al perro.

Penny salió de la casa sin previo aviso y sorprendió tanto a sus familiares como también a sus mascotas. Sin pensarlo dos veces saludos y de un rápido movimiento abrazo a sus tíos, uno con un brazo y a la otra con el brazo que quedaba.

— ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!-decía la joven Penny con alegría.

El perro y el gato miraban conmovidos la escena frente a ellos. Por alguna razón, Penny se parecía a alguien que habían visto en la televisión.

— ¡Oh, y tienen mascotas!-Dijo acercándose a ellos—Yo también tengo un perro y una gata. Me pregunto dónde estarán.

—Escuchaste eso también hay gatos—lamia a Penny.

—Genial… como si dos perros no fueran suficientes… ahora debo soportara otro gato.

No muy lejos de allí Mittens estaba dormida en el suelo mientras Bolt terminaba de rellenar el agujero.

—Listo... acabé—cayó rendido sobre la tierra, después de su aventura, esto fue lo más agotador que había hecho. Él nunca se imaginó lo cansado que era cavar un hueso y volver a enterrarlo, además aún no entendía para que hicieron eso. Pensó en llamar a Mittens para despertarla pero simplemente no quería, se me veía tan tranquila y pacífica de esa manera que incluso podría quedarse así, mirándola, el resto del día. Pero de repente escuchó el llamado de su querida persona, Penny.

Bolt de inmediato despertó a Mittens y le dijo un Penny los llamaba. Sin perder tiempo fueron de inmediato. Al llegar Penny los recibió con una sonrisa—¡Chicos! Vamos, entren en la casa, hay algo que quiero enseñarles.

—Ya vamos...—caminaba el perro cansado y con pesadez.

—Espérame Bolt...—apenas aguantaba las ganas de dormir, acostumbraba dormir más durante el día, dicha falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle.

Bolt vio una figura negra la cual corria hacia el pero el sueño y el cansancio le atrapó y cayó dormido junto con Mittens.

El día era tranquilo. Sin nubes en el cielo y un gran sol en su punto más alto. Bolt quedó cansado por la actividad que Mittens le enseñó, sin poder evitarlo, el sueño le ganó y se quedó dormido cerca de la gata pero no muy lejos de su hogar. Penny y su mamá salieron a buscarlos para presentarlos con sus familiares, ansiosos de que ellos los conocieran. Más ansiosa aún Penny quería que Bolt se llevara bien con ellos, ya que después de renunciar al show de televisión, ella quería vivir una vida tranquila y normal, el hecho de que Bolt hiciera amigos y se abriera más al mundo era simplemente ¡genial! Luego de un par de minutos de búsqueda, encontró a sus dos mascotas dormidas en un campo cerca de su casa. Aproximadamente una hora después, Bolt empezaba a despertar sintiendo varias miradas sobre él.

—Mira... ya recobró la conciencia—un perro movía su pata enfrente de la cara de Bolt— ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a súper perro!

—Por fin despiertas orejón—Mittens estaba sentada junto a un gato. Los cuatro estaban sobre el sofá.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad es Bolt! por favor... ¡permíteme olerte!—decía emocionado.

—Te tardaste mucho orejón—dijo la gata, observando al gato a su lado y al perro emocionado que, de una extraña manera, le recordaba a Rhino cuando lo conocieron.

— ¿Súper perro?—susurró Bolt levantándose poco a poco. Hacía mucho que no lo llamaban así, Rhino dejo de llamarlo "súper perro" desde que su viaje terminó.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! ¡Es Bolt, el súper perro! ¡Alguien que me muerda, de seguro estoy soñando!

Mittens arqueó una ceja y observó al perro.—No me tientes.

— ¿Mittens? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué hacen en nuestra casa?—preguntó Bolt examinando a sus nuevos invitados con la mirada.

—Permíteme presentarnos, me llamo You y este perro es mi hermano gemelo, NB—ambos se sentaron juntos.

—Gemelos...—Bolt y Mittens se miraban un poco asustados.

—Saben que son perro…—decía un poco preocupada por la reacción de ellos— y un gato, ¿cierto?

—Claro... no somos tontos—giró los ojos NB.

–Solo nos gusta llamarnos así, somos como hermanos, desde pequeños siempre juntos—sonrió You.

—Perdona por reaccionar así pero ¡somos grandes fans!—agregó NB aun emocionado.

Los ojos de Mittens se abrieron como platos ante esa palabra—¿Fans? Oh no... Perdonen pero ya tenemos suficiente con uno solo. Además, vivimos con él–Dijo señalando al hámster.

Rhino sonrió al ver que todos lo observaban. Bolt permanecía en silencio a medida que todo esto avanzaba.

—Es un gusto conocerlos—dijo Bolt apenas reaccionando.

NB se emocionó al volver a oír a Bolt hablar— ¡Bolt me habló hermano! ¡Y me saludó!

You giró los ojos otra vez— ¿Podrías calmarte? Solos familia además, no solamente fans.

— ¿Familia?—susurró Bolt—Esperen, ¿ustedes son-?

Mittens sonrió y lo interrumpió—Así es Bolt, son ellos—respondió la gata.

Bolt se emocionó al oír eso, expresándolo mediante una sonrisa—Vaya, que genial. Por fin conozco parte de mi familia–dijo emocionado mirando a NB y You, esperando alguna respuesta de ellos.

—Síp, es un gusto y perdona por la emoción… Ehm ¿primo?—algo confundido—Bueno, no importa eso—NB le da la espalda– ¿quieres oler primero?

Mittens, confundida, seguía sin entender por qué los perros hacían eso pero sea para lo que sea, Bolt aún no hacía ese tipo de cosas—Lo siento pero Bolt no sabe lo que es ser un perro normal todavía—explicó Mittens.

Bolt asintió—Sí, aun no sé para qué hacemos eso ¿podrías explicarme?

—Seguro, verás es para poder identificarnos por nuestro olor... ¿Cómo es que no sabes que es un perro de verdad?—preguntó confundido.

— ¿Y tú sabes ser una gata de verdad?— You reía con tono burlón.

Mittens decidió ignorar eso, dejando que Bolt explique lo de ser un perro de verdad—Bueno, como mis fans, saben que yo era el actor del show de televisión y todo eso. Pero mientras yo estaba en ese programa, lo único que hacían eran decirme que Penny estaba en peligro y que yo tenía que salvarla, de eso se trataba todo. Si ella estaba en peligro, yo la salvaba. Pero un día todo cambió, yo escapé, conocí a Mittens y a Rhino y me di cuenta lo diferente que es el mundo. Antes pensaba que todo era idéntico al programa ese, pero Mittens me abrió los ojos. Y ahora me está enseñando a vivir como un perro normal. Trato de olvidar todo lo que ese programa me hacía creer y aprender a vivir como un perro común.

You reía—Perdonen pero ese no es un buen plan—You se puso junto a Bolt—. Mi querido amigo, lo único que puede enseñarte a ser un perro...—señaló a NB que perseguía su cola—es otro perro.

—Gracias pero... no lo necesito, Mittens es la única que quiero que me enseñe—decía sonriendo. Asintió—. Ha hecho un muy buen trabajo en verdad. ¿Cierto Mittens?

Mittens solo soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y sonrió—Soy muy inteligente.

—Eso es cierto, tenías que verla: ella controlaba a palomas para buscar comida para ella—Bolt decía emocionado.

—Bueno, eso es algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa pero tenía que hacer algo cuando la pereza y el hambre ataca."-

You la observó pensando, luego se le acercó—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, me vendría bien algún día.

— ¡Mientras ellos hacen eso vamos a jugar Bolt!—NB estaba muy emocionado.

—Bueno...—miraba algo raro a You y Mittens— ¿Qué tal si vamos todos?—se puso entre You y Mittens.

—Sí, seguro—You sonrió, él y NB salieron al patio delantero.

—Ah... mucho mejor—se alivió al ver que Mittens no se quedaría con You.

Mittens sonrió ante escuchar eso. Sin más que decir, ella Bolt y Rhino siguieron a sus nuevos amigos para pasar el resto de la tarde juntos, jugando, hablando y haciendo varias cosas con un mismo fin: conocerse mejor.

—Vaya... E-eso fue divertido... Que cansado estoy—decía Bolt entre jadeos al terminar de jugar.

— ¿De verdad?- NB corría alrededor de él como si nada—. Apenas empezábamos.

—Es inútil Bolt... a él no se le acaban las energías—You lo miraba dar vueltas.

Penny, gritando desde una ventana de la casa, llamaba a las mascotas— ¡Vengan chicos, es hora de comer!—Además estaba anocheciendo dando un color anaranjado rojizo al cielo. Tanto tiempo estuvieron jugando.

Con tan solo escuchar eso, Rhino levantó su cabeza en dirección a la casa. De la nada, Rhino ya estaba en dirección a la casa. You no estaba sorprendido por eso—Vaya, su amiguito es muy rápido siendo muy pequeño.

—Por la televisión y la comida Rhino hasta puede hacer milagros—dijo Mittens lamiéndose la pata delantera derecha.

—Vayamos con él antes de que nos deje sin comida.

**Fin del capítulo.**


End file.
